Anacronía Hatake Kakashi
by i'm-watermelon
Summary: Una anacronía es el salto temporal dentro de una narración. En otras palabras, es una historia con saltos temporales. Historias de Kakashi relacionadas entre sí sin orden cronológico.
1. Chapter 1 Ser maestro no es sencillo

_Una anacronía es una historia con ruptura_ _en su orden cronológico. En otras palabras, es una historia con saltos temporales._

* * *

 **Ser maestro no es tarea sencilla**

 **~[[-O-]]~**

Ser maestro no es tarea sencilla. Debes de tener paciencia, tolerancia a las ideas, disponibilidad, buena expresión oral entre otras cosas, pero sobre todo vocación. Y Kakashi no tenía ninguna de ellas…

El pueblo de Konoha constantemente se preguntaban cómo es que el ninja copia podría estar a cargo de 3 jóvenes ninjas recién egresados de la academia. Pero alto, no es que dudaran de su capacidad, claro que no, ellos sabían a la perfección las magnas habilidades del Hatake, su valentía, su coraje y su gran inteligencia además estaban conscientes que más de una ocasión Kakashi Hatake les había salvado el pellejo. Tenían conocimiento de todo lo anterior pero además, sabían de sobra que era un perezoso, apático, poco platicador, impuntual y que desarrollaba un lazo de amistad con el gran Jiraiya (no es que desaprobaran eso pero era un secreto a voces que el guerrero sanin era un pervertido de lo peor) Y era precisamente por todo lo anterior que dudaban del desempeño de Kakashi como maestro.

 _-¿Cómo Hatake podría contener al zorro de las nueves colas? ¡Capaz que se desata mientras él lee esa novela! Además, su otro alumno es Sasuke._

 _-¿Sasuke Uchiha también es el alumno de Kakashi? Vaya, vaya, el último descendiente Uchiha, ¿crees que sea correcto ponerlo con él? Los Uchiha siempre han sido muy dedicados y su maestro llega tarde a todos lados._

Comentarios como esos se oían por la aldea de Konoha y las dudas no eran solo del pueblo, sino también de la familia.

- _¡Mi Sakura tiene como maestro a Hatake Kakashi!_

 _-¿El ninja copia? ¡Qué bien!_

 _-Pues será el ninja copia pero es la persona más apática y desinteresada que conozco. ¡Pobre de mi hija!_

Y era más sorprendente la reacción de los susodichos Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke, que al volver de la primera misión las preguntas hacia los jóvenes acerca de su maestro no se hicieron esperar.

 _-Kakashi sensei es el mejor maestro ¡De veras!_

 _-Tsk, Kakashi es buen maestro, además posee el sharingan._

Esa y otras declaraciones sorprendían a los incrédulos aldeanos _¿Kakashi buen maestro? ¡Con lo impuntual que es!_

Pero para Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura no quedaba ninguna duda. Su sensei era un impuntual, apático y algo desinteresado que de alguna manera había dejado grandes enseñanzas en ellos en esos pocos meses de conocerse.

Especialmente Sakura se daría cuenta de ello en la misión en la aldea de _

El viaje había sido simplemente insoportable, Naruto no dejaba de hablar y Sakura no dejaba de estar de malas. Kakashi por su cuenta leía y Sasuke, bueno el solo estaba siendo _Sasuke._

La pequeña estancia en la aldea de _ fue bastante breve, solo entregaron unos pergaminos importantes y confidenciales y fueron de regreso.

De vuelta a Koha había sido similar, Naruto quejándose de la misión, Sakura con poca paciencia, Kakashi leyendo y Sasuke siendo Sasuke; a excepción es que hubo un ataque pero no fue nada grave, solo un trio de "ninjas" asaltantes que Kakashi se encargó de hacerles notar que no era mala idea intentar ser cocinero o cualquier otra profesión.

-Hum, paremos aquí –habló el maestro –Estamos junto al rio, es un buen lugar para descansar. Preparen sus bolsas de dormir, mañana continuaremos.

Y eso hicieron, prendieron una fogata, asaron unos pescados y fueron a dormir.

En un punto específico de la noche (Kakashi no recordaba la hora) un ruido llamó su atención. No es como si Kakashi se quedara dormido, solamente…. Dormitaba.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio a la niña a la orilla del rio tallando con frenesí su ropa.

-¿Sakura?- La kunoichi se sobresaltó. -¿Pasa algo?

Ella solo le miró un poco asustada e inquieta.

-Eh… nada sensei.

Solo con la luz de la luna Kakashi pudo ver que la ropa que Sakura tallaba era su short, solo ahí pudo notar que traía puesto otro. Una pequeña mancha oscura se veía en la tela.

-Hum, entiendo – dijo el con voz suave.

Sakura encogió sus hombros. –Perdón – y empezó a llorar quedito.

Kakashi en esos momentos no supo bien que hacer, nunca se le dio el tacto con los niños, ni con los adolescentes, ni con los adultos ¡con ninguno! La pobre chiquilla sollozaba mientras seguía lavando su prenda de vestir.

Definitivamente no podía dejar a la niña ahí. –Oye, Sakura…. –le decía tratando de calmarla decidiendo si tocar o no su cabello –Se suponía que esto debería de explicártelo una mujer y no yo…. – dijo en tono de reproche más para sí mismo que para ella.

-Kakashi sensei…

-Mira, amm, en la vida de una mujer ocurren varios cambios, uno de ellos y quizá de los más importante sucede en la entrada de la adolescencia – Sakura entonces le prestó atención a la voz nerviosa y tartamuda de su sensei –Así como cambias físicamente – continúo – también hay cambios por dentro y… uno de ellos es…

-Sensei

-¿Sí?

-Eso ya lo conozco.

El ninja copia soltó un suspiro exagerado.

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué bueno!

-Me lo habían explicado en la academia – continúo la niña, no no, la señorita explicando mientras terminada de quitar la espuma del jabón. – Pero… me duele.

La voz de Sakura apenas y fue audible.

-¿Cómo?

-Me duele… - respondió entre pucheros.

-¿Qué cosa? Oh! Ya, ya… entiendo.

Ambos quedaron en silencio.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti, Sakura chan?

-¡Realmente me duele el vientre!

Soltó en un casi grito que hizo remover a Sasuke y a Naruto de su bolsa de dormir.

-¡Lo siento sensei! En la academia nos dijeron que había una planta para dolores menstruales, un té de ella y estaré bien.

-Esa es una buena idea Sakura chan – la apoyó arqueando su ojo.

-Sensei… ¿puede buscarla?

-¿Qué? Pero no se de plantas medicinales

-Yo le digo como es, en esta región deben abundar.

Kakashi lo meditó un poco y le sonrió como respuesta.

Más de 20 idas y venidas había dado el gran ninja copia con plantitas en sus manos.

-Esa no es sensei.

-¡Esa tiene espinas!

-Tampoco esa. Esa planta es para diarrea.

-¡Esa es venenosa!

Pero al final lo logró. La dichosa planta para dolores menstruales estaba sobre la tiznada olla con agua hirviendo.

Sakura minutos después pudo tomar su té y los cólicos desaparecieron. Aun así, sensei y alumna se quedaron algún corto tiempo platicando en la oscuridad de la noche. Hablaron sobre su futuro, inseguridades del ninja y cosas banales hasta que en cierto punto de la noche la ahora señorita se quedó dormida en las piernas del ninja copia.

Si Kakashi pensaba que lo más difícil de la noche era buscar planyas medicinales, se equivocaba. Lo más complicado fue mover a alguien dormido con sumo cuidado para no despertarlo.

En cuanto llegaron a la aldea las preguntas de los aldeanos no se hicieron esperar pero lo más sorprendente siempre fueron las respuestas que Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura daban.

 _-¡Kakashi sensei nos protegió noqueando a tres personas al mismo tiempo! ¡Él es genial, de veras!_

 _-El sharingan de Kakashi cada vez es mas fuerte…_

Aunque bueno, para los aldeanos lo más sorpresivo fue la respuesta de la niña del grupo.

 _-Kakashi sensei… el realmente es una buena persona._

Lo que hizo que a los aldeanos se les olvidará un poco todo ese asunto no fueron los comentarios de Naruto y Sasuke sobre el asombroso ninja que Kakashi era; fueron aquellas palabras de Sakura " _es una buena persona"._ ¿Buena persona? ¿Kakashi Hatake buena persona? Y ahí lo supieron, sus preocupaciones eran exageradas. Kakashi ya no era el niño solitario hijo de la _escoria,_ Kakahsi Hatake era una buena persona, y sus alumnos estarían bien.

 **~[[-O-]]~**

* * *

 **N/A:** Hoy es 15 de septiembre de 2016 ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kakashi! Y precisamente en este día quisiera dar comienzo a un fanfic relacionado a Hatake Kakashi. Es la plasmación de diversas historias que daban vueltas en mi cabeza hasta que decidí plasmarlas. Me dí cuenta que dichas historias no tenían una línea cronológica: comenzaban con Kakashi de unos 30 años y luego había uno de él con 7 años, también otra historia de él post guerra… en fin. En lugar de subir distintos drabbles o historias de un solo capítulo decidí unirlos en una "colección". ¿Han leído las colecciones de drabbles? Pues será algo así con la diferencia de que las historias aquí escritas estarán ligadas en una historia mas no llevaran cronología: son retazos en la vida de Kakashi.

Sin más, le doy comienzo. No prometo actualizar cada determinado tiempo pero si les puedo decir que esto tendrá fin.

Por cierto, miren que me hace especial ilusión comenzar la historia partiendo desde la figura de Kakashi como profesor: las inseguridades propias, la inseguridad del pueblo, la plena confianza de sus alumnos y su lado humano sacado a flote aún con sus exasperaciones. ¡Realmente me ha encantado el primer one shot!

Gracias por leer esta historia. Hoy justamente se cumples dos años de la primera publicación que hice en fanfiction "¿Cuál es tu color favorito?" es el nombre, pueden leerlo si gustan.


	2. Chapter 2 puerta sin seguro

_Una anacronía es una historia con rupturaen su orden cronológico. En otras palabras, es una historia con saltos temporales._

* * *

 **Puerta sin seguro**

 **~[[-O-]]~**

Kakashi había comprendido muchas cosas en su vida. Por ejemplo, si pones un tenedor en la entrada de un enchufe podrías sufrir una descarga eléctrica, si tomas leche en mal estado te enfermas del estómago o que si te metes a nadar poco después de comer algo malo podría pasar. Había aprendido eso y otras cosas más.

Y él sabía que la vida se resumía a constantes lecciones de aprendizaje y con eso la persona maduraba, crecía.

Kakashi aún no había comprendido la razón de eso.

No lo supo cuando su mamá murió asesinada por los asaltantes, tampoco cuando encontró sangre debajo de su padre. Mucho menos lo supo cuando pasó lo de Obito o lo de Rin.

No entendía la razón del aprendizaje post-acontecimiento traumante.

-¿Kakashi?

Nadie contestó.

-¿Cómo estás? Me refiero físicamente, ¿necesitas asistencia médica?

Tampoco hubo respuesta, Tsunade no se inmutó o desesperó como cualquiera esperaría.

-Si necesitas algo estaré en mi casa, incluso puedes llamarme. Vendré a verte en la mañana.

Ella podía suavizarse en momentos como ese, cuando el chiquillo que vio nacer y crecer se debatía internamente.

Tsunade avanzó hasta la puerta del departamento sin poder dirigirle de nuevo la mirada al ninja ensangrentado.

-Dejaré la puerta sin seguro.

La voz ronca –más de lo habitual- le hizo sonreír ligeramente antes de cerrar la puerta.

Antes del amanecer ella pasaría a revisarlo y tratar de cuidarlo un poco. Sabía perfectamente que Kakashi podía ser renuente al trato humano pero siempre acabaría dejándose llevar por las caricias entre su cabello.

Mientras que a ella le importaba el bienestar del _vago_ no le incomodaba el mostrarse de esa manera tan gentil y amable que pocas personas (3 de ellas aún en vida) conocían de ella. El resto de la aldea y mundo ninja no se imaginara la dulzura que podía responder Tsunade para con sus más allegados.

Y por su parte, Kakashi solo se dejaría guiar, sintiendo que necesitaba a alguien mientras Tenzo se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en el hospital.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3 Shiori

_Una anacronía es una historia con rupturaen su orden cronológico. En otras palabras, es una historia con saltos temporales._

* * *

 **Shiori**

 **~[[-O-]]~**

No funciona de esta manera, sempai.

-Déjame hacer mi trabajo.

-Uff, estoy aburrida… ¡Vamos al parque!

Kakashi dejó de maniobrar las pinzas.

-¡Estoy desactivando una bomba!

La chica lo miró con cara de aburrimiento.

-Esta es nuestra misión –agregó en un tono más serio –es buena idea de que lo tomes con madurez.

-Los ANBU son tan aburridos.

La respuesta de Shiori le hizo seguir perdiendo la cordura, pero eso es lo que ella estaba provocando desde que salieron de misión. Decidió ignorarla y continuar con la difícil tarea de saber cuál cable cortar en todo el artefacto de la bomba.

-Listo, he terminado.

Shiori dio un gritillo de alegría.

-¡Genial! ¿Ahora podemos ir al parque, sempai?

El ANBU negó.

-De ninguna manera, debemos volver a la aldea.

-Jooo, que amargado te has vuelto, Kakashi kun.

Kakashi se detuvo un poco antes de seguir guardando las cosas en su mochila. Shiori se había adelantado ya unos pasos.

-Andando, sempai.

-Esto me incomoda tanto como a ti, Kakashi.

La voz quebrando el silencio instalado por dos horas hizo dudar a Kakashi sobre la realidad…

-No sé por qué nos han emparejado en la misión.

Y la voz un tanto apagada de Shiori le hizo confirmar que era la realidad.

-Yo tampoco sé…

-Lamento lo de hace 6 meses.

-Yo también lo lamento.

Siguieron caminando entre la oscuridad del bosque.

-¡Al carajo esto! – Shiori interrumpió- ¿Crees que podremos ser amigos?

-¿Amigos? Podría ser difícil.

-Quiero conservar esto, Kakashi.

Sonrió –yo también.

Diez segundos de silencio.

-Y… ¿entonces? –Preguntó Shiori

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con tu propuesta.

Cinco segundos de silencio.

-Entonces, amigos.

Después de eso no volvieron a hablar hasta llegar a la aldea. Kakashi sabía reconocer que la relación entre él y Shiori fue un tanto tormentosa y, aunque pocos se enteraron de su noviazgo, ese fue un hecho que marcó profundamente el corazón adolescente de él.

Agradecía de alguna manera poder seguir viéndola, hablarle sobre su día, contarle acerca de algo malo, como si fuese un imán para él. No era enamoramiento –eso lo sabía ahora- era una atracción, increíble atracción.


	4. Chapter 4 Rechinidos

_Una anacronía es una historia con ruptura en su orden cronológico. En otras palabras, es una historia con saltos temporales._

* * *

 **~[[-O-]]~**

 **Rechinidos**

Hay escenas que se quedan muy marcadas en tu vida. Por más años que pasen, determinadas experiencias se mantienen en el subconsciente esperando ser activadas al menor indicio o estimulante.

Kakashi tenía gran vastedad de esos recuerdos.

Una aburrida y calurosa mañana de miércoles recibió en un despacho de hokage a Maito Gai. Su silla de ruedas rechinaba la madera con un característico sonido que después de su tercera visita Kakashi sabía de sobra que Gai estaba en el pasillo continuo a su despacho.

Después de una sonrisa deslumbrante por parte de Maito y una invitación a tomar algo (mera cortesía) del Rokudaime se quedaron platicando un poco acerca del seguimientos de egresados de la escuela de Konoha. Gai tenía una energía de sobra que de ninguna manera lo hacía alejarse del mundo ninja. El pelinegro parloteaba y lloraba con cursilería acerca del camino de los genin en el bosque de la muerte, le hacía preguntas sobre su puesto como Rokudaime y hablaba de otros temas como la llama de la juventud y esas cosas. Fue en ese momento cuando Kakashi percató que los hombros y brazos de Maito estaban más formados y lo atribuyó directamente al uso de la silla de ruedas y los esfuerzos físicos que ella demandaba (además de sus rigurosas rutinas de ejercicio que se negaba a dejar). Kakashi suspiró mientras Gai lloraba cual padre orgulloso al contarle del discípulo de Rock Lee y como éste hacía un estupendo trabajo como sensei siguiendo todos sus consejos.

Kakashi solo pudo pensar en dos cosas.

1.- La pila de trabajos y documentos oficiales que no había revisado en esos treinta minutos (y contando) que habían pasado desde que llegó Gai.

2.- Lo mucho que agradecía que él siguiera en su vida.

Suspiro de nuevo escuchando con una sonrisa en sus ojos el discurso de Guy sobre la juventud y la energía que emanaba.

Como un pinchazo atravesando su mente Kakashi rememoró un recuerdo de su niñez. Minutos y minutos pasaron por ojos de nuevo en tan solo un par de segundos pero lo suficiente para volver a vivir de nuevo aquello.

…

 _-¡Hey! Niño tonto albino, ven acá_

 _Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando._

 _-¡Te estoy hablando, idiota!_

 _Unos pasos presurosos se escucharon cerca y un brazo lo jaló del hombro._

 _-Hazme caso, idiota! ¿O es que las escorias además de no seguir las reglas también están sordos?_

 _Eso terminó de derramar el vaso…_

 _-¡Yo no soy una escoria!_

 _Kakashi no era de los que se cabrearan tan fáciles._

 _-¡Pues eres hijo de Sakumo, eso te convierte en una también!_

 _…_ _Más que vaso parecía un tanque de agua a punto de desbordarse._

 _Su agresor lo empujó y Kakashi sintió el dolor en su trasero._

 _-¡Levántate tonto!_

 _Kakashi apretó sus puños tanto que sentía sus brazos temblar de rabia e impotencia. No podía decirles nada, mucho menos defenderse y darle su merecido a ese par de niños pandilleros prospectos de delincuentes que solo hacía uso de sus habilidades ninja para dañar._

 _Al no notar ninguna acción por parte de Kakashi el niño (unos 5 años mayor que él) lo sujetó del cuello y con la fuerza de un solo brazo lo estampó contra una pared de madera. Kakashi no supo de dónde pero de pronto un par de gemelos pecosos se unieron al espectáculo._

 _-¡Miren! Así deben quedarse las escorias, calladas para siempre._

 _-Él es tan raro, nunca juega con nadie ni habla con nadie, pero mejor así ¡Imaginen si sumerge a la aldea en otra situación mala! Quizá el ser traidor viene de familia._

 _"_ _¿Traidor?" Kakashi repitió en su mente. "Romper las reglas es igual a traición…"_

 _Un golpe seco en el área de sus riñones rompió sus diálogos internos. Otro más terminó arrojándolo –de nuevo- al piso._

 _Kakashi sabía lo que continuaba: unos cuantos golpes, palabras insultantes y con suerte en no más de 5 minutos se aburrirían de él y lo dejarían ir no sin antes darle una "cruel" amenaza. Con suerte y llegaría a su casa antes del anochecer._

 _Dejándose llevar por su –bien aceptado- destino escuchó un llamado que detendría los golpes de sus atacantes._

 _-¡Kakashi!_

 _"_ _Oh no…" pensó el aludido fastidiándose por el hecho de volver a encontrarse con el niño raro y encima, postergar su llegada a casa._

 _Maito lo miraba con extrañeza como si se preguntara porque su eterno rival yacía en el piso golpeado y sangrante del rosto._

 _Los otros tres niños-prospectos a delincuentes avanzaron desafiantes hacia Guy._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Lo conoces?_

 _Preguntó con sorna uno de los gemelos y la respuesta no tardó ni dos segundos._

 _-¡Claro que sí! ¿Verdad Kakashi?_

 _Los otros tres voltearon a verle. El niño –aún en el suelo- supo en ese momento lo que debía de hacer._

 _-¿Amigo?- contestó con ironía- Él no es mi amigo. Ni siquiera lo conozco._

 _El despotismo en su voz y la inferencia en su mirada hicieron que Gai retrocediera un par de pasos visiblemente afectado por la negación de la amistad entre Kakashi y él, vale… que quizá no eran los grandes amigos pero definitivamente habían compartido vivencias tanto solos como con demás gente._

 _-Yo… con permiso – fue todo lo que dijo antes de caminar pasos apresurados y perderse en la esquina de la calle._

 _El mayor de atacantes suspiró._

 _-Qué bueno que él no es tu amigo… –un golpe - ¡Por que las escorias como tú no merecen tener amigos!- entre los tres siguieron golpeando, Kakashi notó más fuerza en sus impactos._

 _Fue en el doceavo o quinceavo golpe cuando los ojos apagados del Hatake conectaron con los asombrados e impotentes de Gai quien se escondía entre unos botes de basura. Gai solo atinó a girar sobre sus talones después de la mirada de Kakashi se cerrara. Los tres siguieron golpeando por un par de minutos más. Ya estaba anocheciendo._

…

El rechinido de las ruedas sobre la madera le hacía indicar que Gai iba ya a unos 8 metros de la puerta del despacho, se había despedido con su típico discurso de "eres un hombre muy cool pero necesitas salir más". Kakashi se dejó recargar en la silla mientras la giraba de un lado a otro con sus pies. Cerró los ojos. Realmente estaba agradecido de que Gai siguiera ahí.

 **~[[-O-]]~**  
28 de noviembre de 2016

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Gracias a Ardalus por seguir esta historia. Tengo una duda ¿sería conveniente poner al inicio de cada drabble la edad que Kakashi tendría? A pesar de poner puntos y pistas para identificar la edad del protagonista siento que igual podrían quedar dudas. ¡Un abrazo!


	5. Chapter 5 Felicidades, Rokudaime sama

_Una anacronía es una historia con ruptura en su orden cronológico. En otras palabras, es una historia con saltos temporales._

* * *

 **~[[-O-]]~**

 **Felicidades, Rokudaime sama**

-¡Sorpresa!

-Oh no…

Su pequeño y cálido departamento estaba lleno con una veintena (o quizá más) de personas con enormes sonrisas y gorros de fiesta demasiado pequeños sobre sus cabezas.

-¡Estamos muy felices de su nombramiento como sexto hokage, dattebayo!

Kakashi desvió su mirada hacia el enorme letrero que colgaba de extremo a extremo en su sala que decía un "¡Felicidades, Rokudaime sama! Escrito con pésima caligrafía.

-Naruto quiso que lo colgáramos, él realmente insistió.

Y ahí estaba Sakura regalándole una apenada sonrisa.

-¡Oh!, gracias, no debieron…

Todos en la sala rieron.

-¡Vamos! No seas penoso Kakashi, intégrate a la fiesta.

-No- torció sonrisa tras la máscara- de verdad, no debieron…

Kakashi avanzó para saludar a Gai y Genma e inmediatamente todos tomaron sus asientos e iniciaron con las actividades. Rock Lee servía las bebidas; Hinata y Tenten empezaron a distribuir bocadillos; Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai y Anko charlaban en la barra de la cocina y el resto de los invitados estaba apretujados en la sala. Kakashi se dio cuenta ahí que realmente tenía un departamento pequeño.

No podía culparlos, era una tradición para la aldea el organizar una gran fiesta cada vez que se nombraba a un nuevo Hokage. Los líderes siempre han sido muy respetados en Konoha así que aprovechaban la ocasión para hacer un festival de hasta tres días seguidos para darle la bienvenida al nuevo rostro tallado en las montañas.

Kakashi pensaba que solo era un pretexto para no trabajar y beber por tres días seguidos.

Todos sabían que al recién nombrado Hokage no le gustaban para nada los festejos, pero aun así decidieron hacer su mega fiesta de tres días seguidos. "Tradiciones son tradiciones", decían todos.

Así que después de aquella interrupción de labores Kakashi pensó que se había librado de las festividades, después de tantas reuniones diplomáticas y presentaciones constantes Kakashi estaba más bien hastiado de toda esa situación. No es que se arrepintiera de ser el Rokudaime, si bien no estaba seguro al principio, estaba tallado en lo más profundo de su ser la frase "protegeré y cuidaré de Konoha" y estaba seguro que lo cumpliría.

Esquivó personas y tropezó con un par de muebles antes de llegar al balcón de su departamento. Respiró con soltura.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, muchacho. Lo has hecho muy bien y estoy segura que seguirás en ese camino.

Kakashi sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal hasta llegar a su cuello, con esa sensación que da al recordar algo vivido. Él podría jurar el haberse visto de nuevo en la sección de pediatría del hospital con Tsunade de frente diciéndole esa frase.

Una apretón sobre su hombro lo hizo regresas a su realidad.

-¡Has crecido mucho! Mira que eres ya más alto y fuerte que yo… Kakashi, siempre has sido más fuerte de lo que piensas. –Agregó con un susurro.

-Tsunade sama… muchas gracias por todo. – Agradeció con vasta honestidad Kakashi.

La rubia mujer se apoyó sobre el barandal del balcón.

-Si estuvieran todos aquí, quizá tú estarías más contento. Aunque… - bebió de su botella de sake –si estuvieran aquí todo sería muy distinto. Tus padres están muy orgullosos de ti, lo sé; también Minato y Jiraiya, incluso yo…

Se quedaron callados sumidos en su aire de melancolía, al cabo de un rato Tsunade regresó a la fiesta dejando a Kakashi en el balcón sumido en sus recuerdos.

-¿Sensei?

Hatake no supo diferenciar si esa voz pertenecía a su realidad o a sus recuerdos.

-Sensei… yo le he traído un regalo por su nombramiento.

Se giró para encontrarse con su alumna sonriéndole cálidamente y extendiéndole una pequeña caja color negro y con un lazo en plateado.

-Felicidades, Rokudaime sama.

Kakashi no supo que responder. Con un nerviosismo poco usual en él, tomó la caja agradeciéndole a Sakura por el detalle. Al abrirla supo que debía de reconocerle incluso más. Un collar de hilo negro se encontraba sosteniendo el dije de un cuarzo en tonos azules y verdes, lo tomó con tanta delicadeza por miedo a dañar su brillo natural jurándose mentalmente que ese collar lo usaría todos los días a partir de la mañana siguiente.

-Muchas gracias, es muy bonito, Sakura.

Ella le sonrió ampliamente. -¡Me alegra que le gustara! ¿Por qué no vuelve a la fiesta? Estamos por iniciar unos juegos de mesa. Por cierto, ¡No sabe cuánto me costó encontrar en el rio una piedra igual a la de _ellos_!

Sakura regresó a la sala del departamento dejando a un perplejo Kakashi. En cuanto abrió el regalo supo que ese dije era muy similar al que sus padres solían llevar cada uno colgando de sus cuellos como promesa de amor entre ellos, _cursilería_ le llamaba él.

Tener la oportunidad de portar un collar idéntico al de sus padres le proporcionaba una sensación sentimental de saber que ellos estarán siempre con él, con la promesa de amarse los tres. Recibir ese collar en ese día tan especial reafirmaba las palabras de Tsunade, ellos _están_ orgullosos de Kakashi.

El Rokudaime regresó a la apretujada sala de su departamento, llena de globos y serpentinas con un solo pensamiento en su mente ¿Cómo supo Sakura de sus padres?

Tratando de centrar sus pensamientos en esa cuestión, era distraído por el buen ambiente (¡Que buenos eran sus amigos para crear fiestas!) y la sonrisa inocente y amable que la pelirosa les daba a todos. ¿Acaso Sakura era una espía que se había infiltrado a los expedientes de Konoha? Sin embargo, no podía crear una respuesta sólida, pues apenas y llegaba a una hipótesis los gritos de "¡Salud por el Rokudaime!" terminaba por despistarlos.

Fue entonces que su única escapatoria la encontró al tratar de encerrarse en el baño para tomarse un despeje mental y reflexionar sobre eso, pero un Genma bastante pasado de copas lo detuvo abruptamente.

-¡Kakashi! He traído una botella de tequila, ven con todos a tomar unos _shots._

Kakashi dudó antes de responder.

-Genma – dijo con un suspiro cansino - ¿recuerdas lo mal que tú y yo nos ponemos cuando combinamos sake y tequila?

-Ajá, sí. ¿Entonces qué dices?

La sonrisa entusiasta de Genma le hizo dudar acerca de pensar más sobre el asunto de Sakura y sus ganas de evitar tremenda resaca el día de mañana.

-Que va… ¡Vayamos por esos shots de tequila!

Porque después de todo, era su festejo ¿no?

 **~[[-O-]]~**

3 de enero de 2017

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Feliz año 2017! Espero que sea un año lleno de buena vibra para ti. ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Por cierto, aún tengo esa duda sobre poner la edad de Kakashi al principio de cada capítulo, ya saben, por los saltos temporales.

Han de saber que tengo 4 fics escritos en mi laptop (claro, KakaSaku) pero aún no están terminados. Puedo publicarlos como OS (pero con tantas palabras y cambios en la historia, serían convenientes Log fics) así que ¡A darle para terminarlos!

Una última cosa ¿Han leído "The window"? es un fic Kakasaku en inglés bastante bueno, la autora AllicaIsm ha hecho la traducción completa al español ¡Es buenísimo! Pasen a darle una leída si no lo han hecho.


	6. Chapter 6 Sábanas dobladas

_Una anacronía es una historia con ruptura en su orden cronológico. En otras palabras, es una historia con saltos temporales._

* * *

 **~[[-O-]]~**

 **Sábanas Dobladas**

Afuera llovía, y lo hacía con ganas. Los meteorólogos dijeron que la tormenta tropical duraría al menos tres días; lo cierto es que Minato odiaba mojarsus sandalias.

-¿Kushina?

Cuando Minato volvió de su larga misión esperaba ver a Kushima sonriente y ansiosa por verlo, esperaba darle un gran apretujón y tener una cena calientita ajena al agua que empapaba a Konoha.

-Estoy en casa… - No esperaba que su vos resonara con un eco. Se descalzó y avanzó a pasos lentos y cansados.

-¿Minato? ¡Has vuelto! Estoy arriba

La voz cantarina de su mujer se escuchó

Minato esperaba darse una ducha caliente y dormir abrazando a su esposa. Él no esperaba ver un bulto sobre la cama.

-¿Qué es "eso"?- señaló a la cama.

Tampoco es que desconfiara de su esposa, ¡ella jamás lo engañaría! Y de eso estaba seguro, pero el bulto de entre las cobijas le causaba extrañeza.

-¡Oh! Es Kakashi kun.

De acuerdo, eso tampoc lo esperaba.

Minato se dejó recargar en el marco de la puerta observando a Kushina doblar las sábanas como si no pasara nada.

-¿Kakashi? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Oh, es que me lo encontré en la calle y lo invité a merendar. Se ha quedado dormido mientras leía. ¡Es tan lindo! Solo no le digas que lo cargué acá arriba, se moriría de vergüenza el pobre

-¿Y el aceptó venir así sin más? – preguntó tratando de disimular su asombro.

Kushina soltó una risilla –Solo después de mucho insistir.

Kakashi se removió de entre las sábanas aún dormido, ajeno a la conversación de los adultos, ambos decidieron que era hora de cenar.

-Por cierto Minato –irrumpió la peliroja mientras bajaban las escaleras. – El chico está dolido; necesita cariños, no permiso para matar a diestra y siniestra. No creo que haya sido buena idea ingresarlo al cuerpo ANBU.

Kushina desapareció girando hacia la cocina. El sonido de trastes y agua corriendo dejó a Minato pensativo, inmóvil: no era la primera persona que se lo había dicho hoy.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Cómo los está tratando el 2017? Específicamente este día, a mi con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Les mando un abrazo :)


	7. Chapter 7 Los tres shanin

_Una anacronía es una historia con ruptura en su orden cronológico. En otras palabras, es una historia con saltos temporales._

* * *

 **Los tres shanin**

 **~[[-O-]]~**

 _Kashi kun_ amaba pasar tiempo con los _shanin._ Ellos eran amigos de mamá y papá desde que empezó a tener consciencia de su vida (que bueno, a los tres años de vida no guardas mucha consciencia de ti mismo…) _Kashi kun_ quería mucho a los _shanin._

 _TsuTsu_ era muy cariñosa con _Kashi kun_. Ella lo cargaba y le daba mimitos. _TsuTsu_ se enojaba fácilmente, pero con _Kashi kun_ nunca se ha enojado. ¡ _Kashi_ ama a _TsuTsu_!

 _Jiirasha_ era otro _shanin_. Era muy grande y a _Kashi kun_ le daba miedo; pero a donde iba _TsuTsu_ iba _Jiirasha_ así que _Kashi_ se acostumbró a ver al monstruo grandote; además _Jiirasha_ era muy gracioso y lo hacía reír y _Kashi_ ya no tenía inconvenientes con las visitas del gigante porque mamá decía que su risa era muy bonita.

 _Shimaru_ era el otro _shanin_. A _Kashi kun_ le daba miedo; _Shimaru_ no era gracioso cono _Jiirasha_ ¡era tan blanco como un fantasma! así que a él no le terminaba de agradar, Shimaru era bueno con _Kashi kun_ , le llevaba dulces y galletas y lo llevaba a pasear ¿Debería de agradarle mas _Shimaru?_

A _Kashi kun_ le gusta mucho correr por el bosque ¡Es como un parque bien grandote! Así que no puede negarse cuando _Shimaru_ lo invita a pasear. Mamá dice que tiene que ser un niño bueno, y _Kashi_ entonces obedece en todo al fantasmita.

 _Shimaru_ suele llevarlo mucho al bosque a perseguir ardillas. _Kashi kun_ ama las ardillas ¡un día encontró a una muy linda! Le puso _Baôzi_ y quiso tenerla de mascota. Pero mamá no lo dejó y _Kashi_ tuvo que separarse de _Baôzi kun._

 _Kashi_ es bueno con los reflejos; o al menos eso dice _Shimaru_. Una tarde _Shimaru_ le lanzó una piedra a _Kashi kun_ y él la esquivó con facilidad saltando a una rama de un árbol. ¿Por qué _Shimaru_ trató de hacer daño _a Kashi kun_? ¿No estaba siendo acaso un niño bueno? Fantasmita se acercó y le ayudó a bajar del árbol; y le dijo con una sonrisa que Kashi no pudo interpretar "Justo lo que talento natural. Puedo anticipar el grandioso ninja que serás".

No fue la última vez que le dijo eso. _Shimaru_ lo repite siempre que salen a jugar; incluso una vez lo comentó a _TsuTsu_ y a _Jiirasha_. Ellos le dieron una mala mirada. _Kashi kun_ no va a ser un ninja. Eso le dijeron mamá y papá, ellos dicen que es un peligro principalmente mayor para él.

Y _Kashi kun_ quiere ser un niño bueno. Entonces obedece y no muestra interés por ingresar a la academia de ninjas como la mayoría de los niños de la aldea. _Kashi_ sólo mira como su padre parte a misiones con los _shanin_ ; y a escondidas observa a su mamá practicar en el dojo de su casa. Pero _Kashi kun_ siente un cosquilleo en las palmas de sus manos y en las plantas de sus pies cada vez que salta a un árbol, captura ardillas o escapa de la pelea de cosquillas que _Jiirasha_ hace.

 _Kashi kun_ piensa que esa sensación es mala; no quiere desobedecer.

 **~[[-O-]]~**

N/A: Es una pena que en el universo de Naruto no se haya indagado demasiado en la infancia de Kakashi. Gracias a los capítulos de relleno sabemos un poco de el día en que entró a la academia, su amistad con Gai, o su vida en solitario después de la muerte de Sakumo. Gracias a los fanfics podemos materializar nuestras propias teorías, aquí una de ellas. Siento especial ternura publicando Anacronía; conocí a Naruto cuando tenía doce años y actualmente tengo veintiuno. Han sido nueve años de imagenes mentales de la vida de Kakashi partiendo desde su infancia, con el paso de años se han dado a conocer nuevos datos que coinciden o no con mis propias ideas. Así que por fin -desde los doce años- puedo escribir un poco sobre ellas.

Parto de la premisa de que los sanin y Sakumo fueron compañeros cercanos; así que es muy probable que hayan formado lazos fuertes con Kakashi. Cuando fue el ataque de Pain, Tsunade tiene una especial reacción cuando se entera lo que ha pasado con Hatake. En fin, cosas como esas. ¡Tengan un buen día! gracias por su apoyo.

 **12.10.17**


	8. Chapter 8 Efimero

_Una anacronía es una historia con rupturaen su orden cronológico. En otras palabras, es una historia con saltos temporales._

 **Efímero**

 **~[-O-]~**

Su relación con Shiori duró lo que dura un suspiro.

Bueno, en realidad Kakashi exageraba. Para un adolescente hormonal las cosas suelen ser bastante más dramáticas de lo que en realidad lo son; aún cuando pensaba que ser ANBU lo mantendría alejado de toda la faramalla de la vida adolescente romántica, él no se pudo escapar.

Todo parecía haber sido sacado de algún anime de vida escolar con toques de comedia romántica bastante cliché que no duran mas de 12 capítulos; quizá también pudo haber sido fiel retrato de una novela popular entre estudiantes de secundaria. Lo cierto era que todo era tan común que salía incluso del cliché.

Conoció a Shiori cuando tenía 16 años. Ella rondaba por los 17 y aún así se esforzaba por llamarlo _sempai._ Kakashi había oído hablar de ella: ninja prodigio, habilidades excepcionales, increíbles hazañas, pero todo eso opacado con los rumores de _"¿Has visto que hoy estaba con otro hombre?" "Pobre chica… ¿con cuantos se habrá liado?" "Personas como ellas sólo manchan la noble imagen de la aldea"_. En resumidas cuentas y bajo un concepto un poco menos ofensivo, Shiori era algo así una _"Vendedora de Caricias"_

El nunca se lo preguntó abiertamente, pero los continuos moretones en la blanca piel de su compañera y su cabello opaco y mirada tristona de a ratos le hacía intuir que todo lo que decían era verdad. Sin embargo, desde el momento en que ellos dos comenzaron a salir de lo preestablecido como conductas de compañeros él no volvió a verle marcas de golpes o moretones en su bella piel.

¿Estaba siéndole fiel? Kakashi procuraba sentir así.

Su relación con Shiori duró lo que dura un suspiro. Sus besos sabían condenadamente bien y las sesiones de sexo en lugares insospechados dejaban una sensación de calidez desde el fondo de su corazón. Ella recorría su cuerpo como sólo ella podría y lograba estremecer su alma entera con sólo una mirada.

Tener sexo era genial, platicar con ella viendo las estrellas también lo era.

Shiori nunca dijo que lo amaba. Le dejaba recaditos por su casa o escondía comida en su mochila de misiones. Kakashi al volver de cada una de ellas la abrazaba tan fuerte que Shiori sentía desmoronarse tras ese _"te extrañé tanto"._ Kakashi sintió lo que nunca creyó sentir.

Nunca se dijeron _"te amo"_ por que sabían que no era así.

Su relación duró lo que dura un suspiro. La vida de Shiori también.

 **~[-O-]~**

 **N/A:** No lo había comentado antes, Shiori es un personaje de autoría propia. Sólo son dos capítulos con ella y ya le tengo tanta estima.

Las relaciones efímeras siempre guardan un lugar especial en el corazón.

 **13.11.17**


	9. Chapter 9 Ánimos

_Una anacronía es una historia con ruptura en su orden cronológico. En otras palabras, es una historia con saltos temporales._

* * *

 **ANIMOS**

 **~[-O-]~**

La partida de Sasuke de la aldea de Konoha supuso un impacto emocional y político en diversos aspectos.

Al ser el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, llevaba consigo años de legado y parte fundamental de la historia de la aldea. Para algunos, su escape se convertía en un resquebrajamiento en la estructura y seguridad de la aldea pues ahora el kenkengenkai famoso andaba por la vida libre de ataduras. Para otros, su escape se convertía en un simple capricho emocional. Ultimadamente para Kakashi se estaba convirtiendo más fuerte la segunda opción.

Sin importar el punto de vista, la partida de Sasuke de la aldea de la hoja significó un parteaguas para el crecimiento físico y emocional de los ninjas, sobre todo, de los nuevo Genins.

Los momentos difíciles hacen a tu corazón más fuerte. La muerte y la traición logran el mayor impacto en la formación ninja transformándolos en alguien distinto. Kakashi lo sabía más que nadie y agradecía mentalmente ese hecho. ¡Los ninjas eran cada vez más blandos y sin compromiso!

Así que las personas experimentaron bastantes cambios.

Por ejemplo, los Jonin, quisieron hacerse más poderosos ante el inminente ataque de Orochimaru o Akatsuki. Los Genin también crecieron convirtiéndose en Chunins y perfeccionando sus técnicas. El trío InoShikaCho evolucionó con su trabajo en equipo, Gaara sorprendió convirtiéndose en Kazekage, Rock Lee mejoraba su taijutsu y sus dos alumnos restantes aprendían nuevas técnicas caminando por el mundo o siendo tutorada por la mejor ninja médico de todos los tiempos.

Kakashi estaba muy orgulloso de sus chicos.

Pero últimamente se sentía un tanto cabreado.

Después de la muerte de Itachi a manos de su propio hermano, los chicos pensaron que Sasuke regresaría a la aldea. Pero no fue así.

Evidentemente no estaba en sus mentes que Sasuke volviera diciendo "¡Oh! Maté a mi hermano, ya fue todo. Fiesta hoy en la noche en mi casa" pero sí que consideraban como opción que todo fuera a ser como antes.

Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Las personas cambian y Sasuke lo hizo. ¿Por qué Naruto y Sakura parecen aferrarse a un ideario que formaron cuando tenían 12 años? A Kakashi le cabreaba con ganas y estaba a punto de irles a decirles que todos sus esfuerzos durante casi tres años no se resumían a la decisión de una persona.

Después del reencuentro con Sasuke en _ fue que Kakashi no aguantó más.

-Deben olvidarse de todo eso.

Comentó mientras removía las leñas de aquella improvisada fogata. Naruto y Sakura no respondieron pero sabían a lo que se refería.

Fue el chico quien se levantó y se alejó de ellos para internarse en algún lugar del bosque a pensar.

-Kakashi sensei…. – Sakura decidió hablar pero después de eso ninguna palabra cruzó por su boca.

-Vales mucho más que eso, Sakura. Joder, eres más de lo que Sasuke o los demás puedan pensar. Vales por ti misma, vives por ti.

Kakashi nunca había sido bueno para las palabras, generalmente prefería callar y ayudar con otro tipo de cosas así que cuando terminó su frase terminó golpeándose mentalmente porque "Kakashi, así no se anima a una jovencita."

Cuando quizo tratar de arreglar su _discurso de ayuda emocional y amor propio_ Sakura le sorprendió con una sonrisa tímida.

-Gracias, sensei. Aprecio mucho sus palabras. – Yéndose a dormir después.

Así que se quedó pensando _"¿Realmente le ayudaron mis palabras? ¿O simplemente trató de no hacerme sentir mal?"._ Con el tiempo Kakashi pensó que quizá ese agradecimiento se debía a que eran de las pocas veces que animaba a sus alumnos. Lo que Kakashi no sabía, era que esas palabras habían tocado profundo a Sakura por bastante tiempo.

 **~[-O-]~**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Feliz 2018! Un abrazo grandote a quienes me leen.

 **3.1.18**


	10. Chapter 10 Visita ANBU

_Una anacronía es una historia con ruptura en su orden cronológico. En otras palabras, es una historia con saltos temporales._

* * *

 **Visita ANBU**

 **~[-O-]~**

Se internó con sigilo por los pasillos del hospital de Konoha. El reloj marcaba las 5 de la mañana cuando llegó al final del pasillo del tercer piso. Eran las áreas restringidas del hospital, pero con absoluta facilidad evitó a los guardias de seguridad pasando desapercibido por cortesía del sharingan.

Abrió la puerta despacio tratando de no causar más ruido aparte de su pesada respiración la cerró de igual manera. Cuando fue así suspiró con profundidad. Después de la masacre de los Uchiha, ANBU Lobo fue el encargado de llevar al niño hasta al hospital y ahora volvía para saber más de su estado. *****

No había más que enterarse, a decir verdad. Comportamiento post-traumático y pesadillas nocturnas. En ese momento se encontraba con suero y parecía estar profundamente dormido.

Tomó una de las sillas de la habitación y se sentó junto a la camilla permitiendo jugar un poquito con las sábanas que cubrían al niño.

-Cosas cómo esas no se superan.

Murmuró sabiendo que el pequeño no lo escuchaba.

-No se superan, pero se aprende a vivir con ellas.

Otro momento de silencio.

-Sasuke kun, ¿lograrás vencer la oscuridad de tu corazón? Yo tardé mucho en hacerlo, demasiado. Pero tengo fe en que lo lograrás rápido, ¿Será? Eres un Uchiha, después de todo.

Guardó silencio después de eso, se levantó, fue hacia las cortinas y las abrió permitiendo que las estrellas se vieran a través de ellas. Después de unos minutos se volvió a acercar al infante y revolvió sus negros cabellos con ternura.

-Demasiadas experiencias para alguien de tu edad, ¿no es así? Pero mírame, podría decirse que no lo he hecho tan mal hasta el momento. Lo harás bien, Sasuke.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de abandonar la habitación con el mismo sigilo y cuidado con el que entró. Amanecería en unos minutos y el tenía que redactar un reporte de misión y darse una larga ducha para quitar la sangre seca y mugre de su piel. Ser ANBU comienza a ser cansado.

 **~[-O-]~**

* * *

 **N/A: *** guiño y referencia al epilogo de "Tres niños y un ANBU" ¿No lo han leído? Pues me hago promoción; Es un longfic a base de tiernos drabbles de nuestro ninja y sus peripecias con los mocosos del equipo 7 con 5 añitos. Lo encuentran en mi perfil;)

 **3.1.18**


	11. Chapter 11 Por Compromiso

_Una anacronía es una historia con rupturaen su orden cronológico. En otras palabras, es una historia con saltos temporales._

* * *

 **Por compromiso**

 **~[-O-]~**

Kakashi no quería ser Hokage.

A decir verdad, nunca cruzó por su mente esa idea.

Cuando tenía 8 años estaba muy ocupado tratando de ignorar los comentarios acerca de su padre. Cuando tenía 11 años estaba muy ocupado deseoso en convertirse en Jonin. Cuando tenía 15 años trataba de no morir para poder terminar eficazmente con la misión y a los 25 lo único que buscaba era hacer que los atolondrados del equipo 7 realizaran actividades sin matarse entre ellos. Después de eso vino el ataque de Pain y después la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja y bueno…

Kakashi no quería ser Hokage.

¿Por qué darle el puesto a alguien que realmente deseara y estuviera capacitado para el lugar?

Kakashi no quería ser Hokage, pero su gran sentido de responsabilidad y amor a la aldea le hizo aceptar el puesto como líder. Kakashi defiende su lugar con honor, Kakashi haría todo para proteger a los que aman.

Pero últimamente Kakashi no se sentía seguro.

Se sentía inseguro con sus conocimientos, con sus técnicas y con sus habilidades ninja. Se sentía inseguro con sus acciones de líder. Se sentía inseguro como persona.

Por las tardes, cuando veía su escritorio con algunos papeles que firmar y al fondo los cuadros de los antigüos Kages de la aldea, Kakashi se sentía asqueado. A su mente llegaba aquel pensamiento de _sólo eres una transición, eres el espacio en blanco, el stand by que se necesitaba antes de que Naruto llegara al puesto_ y entonces comenzaba a respirar lento y cerraba los ojos queriendo escapar de todo aquello.

Y es que después de perder el sharingan trató de convencerse muchas veces de que él aún conservaba el conocimiento y la resistencia que desarrolló cuando aún tenía aquel ojo; pero aún había momentos en que sólo quería tirarse a la cama y dormir tres meses continuos. En otros quería renunciar a todo.

¿Estaba defraudando a la aldea y a sus antepasados? Claramente. Y la idea se formaba nuevamente en él. Los que murieron, los que el mato, los que no pudo salvar. Era un espacio en blanco, un ente que vagaba por el mundo hasta que llegara su etapa final, un _stand by_ , una persona que sólo llenaba un espacio en la espera de que alguien mejor llegara.

 **~[-O-]~**

* * *

 **N/A:** Quería llegar a este momento. ¿Se habrá sentido Kakashi incapaz de ser Hokage? una parte de mi así lo cree.

Saludos.

 **3.1.18**


End file.
